Loose Board
For a different board found in CORPSE-PARTY, see Long Board. A is an item that appears throughout the Corpse Party series. It is an ordinary wooden plank that can be used to bridge relatively narrow gaps in the floor that would otherwise be uncrossable. Plot |-| CP98 = CORPSE-PARTY In the game, you can collect 2 different loose boards, one of which is reused later in the game. The first one you find is right at the start of the game in the starting classroom. It is used in getting though the gap in the staircase up to the second floor. After you regain control of Satoshi Mochida's party, go back to the corridor in front of the starting classroom: you will be faced by a dead end, but the loose board will stay there, collect it and use it in the gap on the staircase on the other side of the second floor. The third loose board is optional to get, as you can skip the Science Lab encounter. You will see the loose board in the room and while going to get it you will be attacked by the anatomical model. You will have to use the loose board to escape it. |-| ZERO = CORPSE-PARTY ZERO The first loose board is found near the entrance, which is used to give you access to the second floor, much like is is in the CORPSE-PARTY. The second loose board is found in the Science Lab, but unlike in CORPSE-PARTY, this one is needed. After you collect the anatomical model attacks you, use it to save Shiho Hasegawa and escape the science lab. You'll have to run back to it and collect it again. After you escape the Science Lab, you will use it to cross the gap right outside of it. The last one appears in the trap room. Kaori Hasegawa will collect it and get trapped in the room. After you cal leave use it in the same place the last one was. |-| CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 1 Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara find the first loose board in the classroom 1-A, the girls use to cross the gap leading to the first floor. After the girls realize that the entrance is jammed, they go back. An earthquake happens and the path back to the entrance is blocked, the girls pick the board back up and use it on the other side to bridge their way to the north side of the second floor. The second loose board appears on the east side of the second floor, near the south staircase. The girls use it to bridge their way to the lavatories on the third floor. CHAPTER 3 Satoshi Mochida and Yuka Mochida find the first loose board in the Classroom 1-A, however, it switches locations depending on which side of the room you are in, to get it, you need to memorize it's exact location and ask Yuka to wait there until it switches. You use it to cross the gap to the first floor, much like in Chapter 1. |-| CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #2; 『Demise』 Mayu Suzumoto finds the loose board inside the classroom 3-A, on the other side of the corpse. She uses it to bridge her way to the staircase to the first floor on the east side of the second floor. |-| CP:BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 01『 Returning 』 Ayumi Shinozaki finds the loose board placed against the wall in the west side of the second floor corridor. She uses it in the same hallway to bridge her way to the north side of the second floor. CHAPTER 02『 Respective Desires 』 Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru see a dead end in the second floor of the second building. Haruyuki sees a loose board under the rubble. You have to use Haruyuki to obtain the board. The group uses it to bridge their way to the southeast part of the first floor of the same building. CHAPTER 03『 Pain 』 Ayumi finds the loose board in the third floor and uses it on the hole next to it to go back to the second floor. CHAPTER 04『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma find the loose board in the gym after they obtain the pillar in it. It is used in the pool area to cross the gap in the southwest part of the map. CHAPTER 10『 Reparations 』 Aiko and Ayumi find the loose board inside the courtyard. It is used in the second floor north hallway to bridge a gap and make a path. |-|CP:TS = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Episode 4: Sorrowful Truth During an earthquake, a loose board falls down and beheads Yui Shishido, killing her. Trivia * The loose board is the most common item in the Corpse Party games. ** It appears in almost all the games, except Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U and Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient. Category:Items Category:Items in CORPSE-PARTY Category:Items in CORPSE-PARTY ZERO Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Items in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Drive